Cross Dressing!
by Aka no Hikari Nigou
Summary: Dimulai dari Tsuna harus bercross Dresser untuk festival sekolah, bertemu Hibari, dan berakhir dengan.../Warning! Yaoi contents, adult contents/Lemon


**Cross Dressing**

**Disclaimer: KHR! (c) Amano Akira**

**Cross Dressing (c) Shinuruka **

**Pairing: 1827 **

**Warning! **

**Maybe some OOC, OOT, Gaje, Yaoi contents, adult contents/Lemon **

.

.

.

.

Matahari bersinar memancarkan cahayanya yang hangat pagi itu. Murid-murid Vongola Gakuen sedang sibuk mempersiapkan kebutuhan untuk festival tahunan sekolah. Salah satunya adalah Tsunayoshi Sawada. Seorang murid kelas 1-B yang tengah sibuk memilin-milin hiasan pita untuk maid cafe yang menjadi _Project_ di kelasnya.

"Tsuna-san! Bisa minta tolong?" Kawamura, gadis sebaya yang menjadi teman sekelasnya. Tsuna beridir dari posisinya dan menghadap ke arah lawan bicaranya.

"Ah! Ada apa Kawamura-san?" Tsuna meletakkan pekerjaannya yang sudah hampir selesai, dan menyingkirkannya agar tidak terinjak oleh siapapun. Kawamura menggaruk pipinya sebentar dan kemudian mengeluarkan satu set kostum maid.

"Kumohon, Tsuna-san! Pakai ini! Bisa, kan?!" tanya Kawamura. Pupil Tsuna melebar, dengan tatapan tidak percaya ia menatap kostum itu dan Kawamura bergantian.

"Ta–tapi Kawamura-san...aku laki-laki, kan?!" Kawamura meletakkan kostum tersebut di atas meja. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Iya sih, aku tahu kau itu laki-laki..tapi..sadarlah, Tsuna! Kau itu seperti perempuan! Aku mohon! Aku mohon! Aku mohon! Murid perempuan kurang, sebagian besar dari mereka mengikuti perlombaan sehingga tidak bisa ikut! Kami masih butuh satu orang lagi! Dan juga pasti tidak akan ada yang tahu bahwa kau itu laki-laki!" cerocos Kawamura, Tsuna mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Meskipun kata-kata Kawamura agak menohok baginya.

"Er...akan kucoba, Kawamura-san..." jawab Tsuna agak ragu. Kawamura menarik tangan Tsuna dan menyeretnya ke arah ruang ganti. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Kawamura-san?!"

"Hee?! Tentu saja kau harus memakainya sekarang!"

"E –eh?! Kenapa sekarang?!" Tsuna berusaha berbicara kepada Kawamura, namun sulit karena gadis itu terus saja mendorongnya ke ruangan ganti.

"Sudah! Tidak usah protes!" Kawamura melempar tubuh Tsuna dan langsung mengunci pintunya dari luar.

"Haah...dasar Kawamura-san..." keluh Tsuna, dengan ragu ia memandang satu set kostum maid yang tengah di pegangnya dari tadi.

'Apakah aku harus memakai pakaian seperti ini..?' batin Tsuna. Bajunya begitu banyak pita-pita dan renda, yah Tsuna berpikir bahwa baju seperti ini pasti tidak akan cocok untuknya, mau bagaimana pun, dia ini laki-laki!

"Baiklah...kupikir akan kucoba dulu." Tsuna mulai melepas seragamnya satu per satu.

Sementara itu, mari kita tengok Kawamura-san yang sudah mulai bosan menunggu diluar ruangan. Ia beberapa kali menengok ke kanan-kiri, dan juga beberapa kali melirik jam tangannya. Apa Tsuna perlu waktu 15 menit lebih hanya untuk berganti baju? Batinnya kesal.

"Ano...Kawamura-san? Aku sudah selesai. Tolong buka pintunya!" Kawamura segera membuka pintunya dari luar. Ia tercengang begitu melihat Tsuna–dalam baju maid tentunya.

"Uwaahhhh! Kawaiii! Sayang sekali aku tidak membawa kameraku!" histeris Kawamura begitu melihat Tsuna.

"A –ano..tapi ini memalukan, Kawamura-san.."

"TIDAK! Itu cocok! Cocok sekali untukmu! Kau memang anak laki-laki paling shota di sini! Aku berpikir aku bisa membuatmu Crossdressing!" cerocos Kawamura.

"Maaf...Kawamura-san?" Kawamura langsung menyadari bahwa sedari tadi dirinya teriak-teriak sendiri.

"Ma-maaf, baiklah! Kita ke kelas!" Kawamura menarik Tsuna sambil berlari. "Tu –tungu! Kawamura-san! Nanti Hibari-san–"

"Herbivore. Kau tidak boleh berlari di koridor sekolah!"

Woah, terlambat.

"Ma –maaf Hibari Kyoya-san, tapi kami sedang terburu-buru jadi, biarkan kami pergi. Oke?" tanya Kawamura dengan senyum Devilnya.

"Heh. Kalian tidak akan kubiarkan pergi begitu saja." Jawab sang Skylark dengan seringainya yang tipis.

"Um...maaf, Tsuna-san..." bisik Kawamura. Tsuna mengangkat alisnya dan memasang mimik bingung. Kawamura menyeringai.

"Ano...Hibari Kyoya-san, bagaimana jika aku tinggalkan Tsuna-san disini dulu? Tentu kau akan membiarkanku pergi, kan?"

'JADI INI RENCANANYAAA?!' batin Tsuna campur aduk. Ia menatap Kawamura dan Hibari bergantian.

"Baiklah." Tsuna sedikit bergidik ketika melihat seringai dari sang Skylark.

"Oke~ Aku pergi dulu, Tsuna-san!" Kawamura meninggalkan mereka berdua di tengah keramaian.

'Kawamura-san! Kau ibliss!' batin Tsuna sambil menangis dalam hati.

"Oi, Herbivore. Ikut aku." Hibari langsung menarik tangan Tsuna tanpa berkata apa-apa, Tsuna agak kesulitan berjalan –ingat bahwa ia memakai rok, kan?

"Tu –tunggu! Hibari-san!" Tsuna berusaha mengikuti langkah sang skylark, tidak peduli beberapa pasang mata yang terus menerus menatap mereka.

"Kau terlalu lama, Herbivore." Hibari memicingkan matanya dan berjalan ke arahnya. Tsuna semakin ketakutan.

"Hiii–! Hibari-san?!" Tsuna menutup roknya yang agak tersingkap ketika sang prefek tiba-tiba menggendongnya dengan gaya _Bridal Style_. Bisa kita ketahui wajah Tsuna memerah saat itu. atau mungkin akan bertahan beberapa lama.

"Hibari-san...turunkan aku..." bisik Tsuna sambil menutupi rona wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Hibari hanya menyeringai kecil dan mengeratkan pegangangannya, seraya memeluk tubuh Tsuna.

"Tidak. Kau terlalu lama membuatku menunggu." Jawab Hibari sambil berjalan ke arah kantor kedisplinannya.

"Aw!" Rintih Tsuna kesakitan ketika dirinya menghantam lantai. "Hi-Hibari-san...kenapa kau mengunci pintunya?" tanya Tsuna dengan polosnya ketika terdengar suara kuncian pintu yang sangat jelas.

"Aku ingin bermain sebentar, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Kedua mata karamelnya melebar. Tunggu. Apakah Hibari baru saja memanggil nama lengkapnya? Bukankah Hibari selalu memanggil orang lain dengan sebutan 'Herbivora'?

"Hi-Hibari-san..." wajah Tsuna semakin merah padam ketika melihat sang prefek melepas jaket hitam yang selalu dipakainya dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

"Kau tampak manis hari ini, Sawada Tsunayoshi..." bisik sang prefek ke telinganya, di sertai hembusan nafas hangat yang membuat telinganya sedikit merasa geli.

"Hibari-san...hentikan..." Tsuna mendorong Hibari agar menjauh, namun dengan cepat kedua tangannya itu sudah berada dalam cengkraman sang karnivora yang terlihat lapar.

"Hibari-san–umph!" Hibari mencium bibirnya begitu saja. Kedua mata Tsuna semakin melebar, namun lama tak lama keduanya kembali menutup karena ia menikmati ciuman itu.

Hibari menjilati bibir Tsuna, kemudian menggigitnya agak kencang hingga berdarah, Tsuna merintih kesakitan dan menimbulkan celah kecil terbuka diantara bibirnya. Tentu saja sang karnivora tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Dimulai dengan menjilati dinding-dinding mulut herbivoranya, dan memberi _Kiss mark_ pada sudut bibirnya. Ia melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan menggigit lidah Tsuna hingga berdarah, Tsuna merintih kesakitan. Hibari memasukkan lidahnya dengan liar dan kasar, mengajak lidah Tsuna untuk bergulat, lidahnya bergerak sesekali menimpa lidah herbivoranya, dan menghisap lidah Tsuna hingga Tsuna menarik-narik kemeja putihnya.

Setelah beberapa menit lamanya kedua pihak bertautan, Hibari melepaskan Tsuna dan membiarkannya menghirup oksigen, kebutuhan utamanya untuk hidup. Tsuna segera mengumpulkan udara sebanyak-banyaknya dan mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

Sementara itu Hibari Kyoya, hanya menatap Tsuna dengan tatapan datar namun penuh dengan hasrat. Memperhatikan Tsuna dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka dengan saliva dan sedikit darah merah mengotori mulutnya membuatnya semakin ingin melahap herbivora di depannya.

"Hi–Hibari-san..." Tsuna merasakan sepasang tangan besar mulai melepas kancingnya, namun tidak dengan seragamnya. Hanya kancing bajunya. Tsuna mengeluarkan desahan kecil ketika Hibari mulai memainkan _nipple_ kanannya, disusul dengan yang kiri.

Tubuh Tsuna menggenjang ketika merasakan sesuatu yang hangat terasa di daerah sensitifnya, yaitu masih dengan _nipple_nya. Ternyata Hibari menjilati dan mengulum nipplenya, sementara tangan kirinya memainkan _nipple_nya.

"Hi–Hi...ahn..ri...sahn!" Rintih Tsuna ketika merasakan tangan Hibari bergerak dan memainkan kejantanannya yang dari tadi terus di biarkan begitu saja. Tsuna terus menerus merintih dan melenguh karena rasa nikmat yang tak terduga dari perlakuan Hibari.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi,, kau menikmatinya huh?" Hibari mulai melepas celana Tsuna, dan memperhatikan kejantanan Tsuna yang sudah menegang.

"Hi–Hibari-san...tolong lepaskan semuanya ahh–! Agar tidak kotor.." Tsuna meminta Hibari melepaskan semua pakaiannya.

"Tidak. Kau terlihat lebih manis jika seperti ini, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Bisik Hibari dengan nada seduktif, disaat yang bersamaan, tangannya mulai memijat kejantanan Tsuna perlahan hingga Tsuna mendesah tak karuan.

"Hyaah–! Ahn! Ahn! Hib–AH!" desah Tsuna ketika mencapai klimaksnya. Hibari menyeringai dan menjilati sisa-sisa _sperm_ Tsuna yang mengotori tangannya, dan mengambil sebuah _Vibrator _dimejanya.

"Hyaahhh!" Tsuna kembali mendesah keras ketika sesuatu memasuki tubuhnya. Terasa sakit, meskipun ia tahu itu hanyalah jari-jari milik sang karnivora yang sudah menatapnya dengan lapar. Tsuna berulang kali mendesah kesakitan saat jari-jari jenjang tersebut bergerak-gerak di dalam dirinya.

"Engghhh...egh...hyah...ENGHH!" desah Tsuna dengan keras ketika Hibari menyentuh kelenjar prostatnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah, dengan mata yang mau tertutup ia menatap Hibari. Hibari menyeringai, kemudian mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dan memasukkannya kembali. Tak lupa ia kembali memanjakan kejantanan Tsuna dengan mulutnya.

"Haaahnn...ahn...ahn..ahn.." Tsuna menutup matanya erat-erat karena kenikmatan yang meluap-luap dari pergerakan jari Hibari dan lidah kasarnya yang tetap bekerja memanjakan kejantanan Tsuna. Tsuna mencapai klimaks untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, dan baju maid yang dikenakannya telah ternodai oleh cairan _sperm_.

Hibari kembali meraup mulut Tsuna dengan mulutnya yang kotor dengan cairan milik Tsuna, menciumnya dengan ganas dan menuntut, tangannya dengan nakal mencubiti kedua _nipple_ Tsuna lagi.

Hibari melepaskan Tsuna dan memasukkan vibrator kedalam tubuh Tsuna dan menyalakannya dalam mode cepat, Tsuna mendesah tak karuan sambil sesekali menarik surai hitam Hibari.

Hibari menarik Tsuna dan membuat posisinya berubah, Hibari duduk diatas sofa hitamnya dan melepaskan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang. Tsuna perlahan-lahan menyentuh kejantanan Hibari, seperti tahu apa yang Hibari inginkan, ia memasukkan kepala Hibari dan mengulumnya, terkadang disertai erangan Tsuna yang tertahan karena _vibrator_ tersebut masuk semakin dalam dan menyentuh prostatnya berulang kali.

"Hiss...Tsunayoshi.." Hibari menahan kepala Tsuna agar herbivora miliknya tidak bergerak dan terus melakukan _blow job_ untuknya. Tsuna memasukkan seluruh kejantanan Hibari perlahan-lahan, kemudian menggerakkan kepalanya naik-turun, sesekali mengeluarkan kejantanan Hibari dan menjilati batangnya.

Hibari mendorong kepala Tsuna hingga seluruh kejantanannyamasuk ke dalam mulut Tsuna. Sensasi hangat mulai menyeruak dan membuatnya nikmat di satu sisi. Tsuna merasakan kejantanan Hibari membesar saat itu, ia hanya bisa menggerakkan kepalanya terus menerus agar Hibari merasa nikmat, sambil menahan rasa sakit pada tenggorokkannya karena letak kejantanan Hibari terlalu dalam.

Hibari menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan tempo lambat, agar tidak menyakiti Tsuna. Tsuna mengerang kecil karena _vibrator_nya semakin bergerak cepat. Hibari menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan ritme yang agak cepat, dan Tsuna dapat mendengar desahan dari remaja berambut hitam ini.

Hibari merasakan darahnya berkumpul di satu titik, di saat yang sama Tsuna juga merasakan kejantanan Hibari mulai berkedut-kedut. Spontan, Tsuna kaget ketika ada dua tangan besar yang mendorong kepalanya dan Hibari mengeluarkan cairan miliknya di dalam mulut Tsuna. Tsuna merasakan sesuatu yang hangat memasuki mulutnya. Sperm milik Hibari tumpah dari mulut Tsuna dan mengotori baju maidnya.

"Telan saja Tsunayoshi, jangan ragu-ragu." Hibari tersenym kecil sambil menatap Tsuna. Sementara itu Tsuna merasa penglihatannya sudah mengabur dan menganggap dirinya salah mendengar bahwa Hibari memanggilnya dengan naman kecilnya. Tsuna yang mulai mengantuk merasakan tubuhnya diangkat oleh sang prefek.

"Ah Tsunayoshi, apakah kau siap?" Tsuna merasakan jari-jari sang prefek menyentuh wajahnya dengan lembut. Tsuna hanya menatap kernivora di depannya dan perlahan mengangguk.

Hibari menarik _vibrator_nya keluar dan memposisikan kejantanannya di depan lubang Tsuna.

"AGH–! Hibari...saan...nhhh..." desah Tsuna ketika sesuatu yang lebih besar memasukinya. Tsuna melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Hibari dan menarik tubuh tegap remaja berambut hitam itu agar semakin dekat dengannya.

Wajah Tsuna sudah berkeringat dan memerah, Hibari tergoda untuk mencium pemuda kecil itu dan membuat ritmenya menjadi cepat, Tsuna melepaskan ciuman Hibari dan kembali mendesah keras, Hibari tetap membiarkannya berteriak keras meski ia tahu bahwa orang-orang di luar ruangan dapat mendengar suaranya. Bukti bahwa herbivora itu miliknya.

"ENGH! Hi...ah! ah! Ah! Hibari...Hibari...lagi!" desah Tsuna tak karuan ketika Hibari menghantam kelenjar prostatnya berulang-ulang. Pikirannya sudah jauh entah kemana, sepertinya ia terlalu mengikuti permainan sang karnivora hingga ia lupa diri.

"Tsunayoshi..." Hibari terus menerus menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat, membuat Tsuna ikut berteriak dan spontan mengikuti gerakan orang diatasnya. Hibari memijat-mijat kejantanan Tsuna yang terlupakan, dan menjilati dada Tsuna yang sudah berkeringat, membuat batin Tsuna menggila dalam kenikmatan yang tiada hentinya ini. Tsuna merasakan ia sudah mencapai klimaksnya, dan membuat kostum maidnya semakin kotor.

Namun tidak dengan Hibari, ia sama sekali belum mencapai klimaks, bahkan ia sendiri belum puas. Ia menarik kejantanannya hingga hampir seluruhnya keluar, dan mendorongnya dengan keras hingga menghantam prostat Tsuna.

Tsuna berteriak keras, dan kembali mencium bibir sang karnivora dengan penuh nafsu dan hasrat, lidah mereka kembali menari dan bertautan satu sama lain. Hibari akhirnya bergerak kembali seperti tadi, berulang kali ia menghantam prostat Tsuna. Sudah ke beberapa kalinya Tsuna klimaks dan mengotori sofa hitam itu.

"Nggh...Tsunayoshi..." Hibari mencapai klimaksnya. Ia memasukkan semuanya kedalam tubuh Tsuna dan membiarkannya cairan spermny sendiri membanjiri bagian dalam Tsuna. Tsuna berusaha mengatur nafasnya, namun lama-lama kepalanya terasa berat dan terasa sulit untuk diangkat.

"Tidurlah, Tsunayoshi." Hibari mengecup kening Tsuna, dan hendak mengeluarkan dirinya yang masih menancap di tubuh Tsuna. Namun, dicegah olehnya –oleh Tsuna sendiri tentunya.

"Hibari-san...aku tidak mengatakan agar kau mengeluarkannya." Jawab Tsuna sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kau memerintahku, eh, Tsunayoshi?" Hibari menyeringai.

"Bu –bukan begitu! Hibari-san.."

"Kyoya."

"Heh?"

"Panggil aku Kyoya." Tsuna tersenyum kecl dan perlahan memanggil.

"K–Kyoya.."

"Ada apa, Tsunayoshi?" tanya Hibari seraya mencium bibir Tsuna perlahan. Wajah Tsuna semakin memerah, ia membentangkan tangannya.

"Ti –tidurlah bersamaku, Kyoya!" ujar Tsuna –atau lebih tepatnya setengah berteriak kepada Hibari. Hhibari tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh Tsuna sambil mengatur posisi tidur yang pas.

"Mulai sekarang kau adalah milikku, Tsunayoshi." Bisik Hibari kepada Tsuna sampai akhirnya mereka berdua pergi ke alam mimpi.

~END~

[A/N: nee, gimana? o Lemonnya emang kurang asem, tapi Cuma ini kemampuanku kalo buat lemon \:v/ mohon maklum, udah lama gak nulis :3]

SOOMAII#PLAK! So, mine to review?


End file.
